The invention relates to a .circle.ski-boot comprising a toe shell and a heel shell, the latter being hinged to the toe shell in the bottom region about a hinge line transverse to the direction of travel, the two shells when swung apart permitting stepping into the boot and being adapted to be fixed in the position where the two shells are swung towards each other for skiing.
In conventional ski-boots of this type, the shaft is pivotally mounted about an axis transverse to the direction of travel, the lid as well being tiltable towards the rear about the same axis or an axis parallel thereto. In such boot the components for each boots size must be manufactured to an appropriate shape, whereby the manufacture is rendered expensive and the assembly is cumbersome.